Saturday Detention
by Emerald Writer
Summary: Harry and Draco have never gotten along, especially after Harry defeats Voldemort and comes out of the closet months later. But what happens one Saturday Detention on a lonely afternoon? One-shot; please R&R!


"Blimey, 'ermione, stop worrying abou' 'im!" Ron barked at Hermione. "It's not like he's never flown before!"

After Harry finally defeated Voldemort, he and all the former seventh years were allowed to finish off their year at Hogwarts; while Harry remained on the quidditch team, Ron quit to devote his time to being Hermione's boyfriend and Head Boy.

Harry picked up his Firebolt and held it upright in his right hand. Somehow all his troubles melted away when his hand clenched to it; as if the broom eased his mind and body from any problems he might be having.

"He's right, Hermione," Harry agreed. "I've done this many times, and every time I've gotten hurt I've been fixed in a month or two!" Ron laughed at his alliteration to Fred and George's constant warnings, but Hermione wasn't bemused.

"Harry! I worry about you. You're up against Draco Malfoy and you know he doesn't play fair," Hermione fussed. "Just promise me you'll be careful, alright?"

"You want me to promise that yet, every time I do promise you complain I didn't hold through," Harry chuckled. "I'll to my best," he finally answered.

Harry ran to meet his team for the quidditch match against Slytherin. "Alright, team," he started, "this match is one of the most important matches this year. We haven't had the best season and Slytherin won't make this any easier. Just remember that no matter how dirty they play, they cannot beat our skill."

The team erupted in cheers in front of Harry. He loved being the team captain, egging on his team and being optimistic. The pressure on him to win, however, was not so ecstatic. If they did not win this match, Merlin save them.

Harry led them to the entrance to the quidditch field. "And now, everyone, please welcome our two teams, Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

Trumpets sounded as the two teams came out from opposite sides of the field. The audience screeched and applauded for their respective teams as they readied themselves on their broomsticks and took off to about twenty feet off the ground.

"Ready for us to burn you into the ground?" Draco yelled across to Harry. Harry glared at him and rolled his eyes. Draco smirked.

Madam Hooch stepped on to the field and next to a chest. She waved her hand, muttered a few words, and the chest opened. "Are all players ready?" She waved her hand again. The golden snitch and bludgers were released. Madam Hooch picked up the quaffle, throwing it into the air.

Four chasers flew into their assigned positions, while two fought for control of the quaffle. The Slytherin grabbed it and flew on his Cleansweeper to the other side of the field, dodging a bludger and another chaser in the process. He attempted to score but was blocked by the Gryffindor keeper, arousing cheers from the crowds. The keeper proceeded to throw the ball to one of his chasers and the game continued.

Harry flew to quite an altitude and gazed down upon the game. It was hard to believe, he thought, that he really did so little in this game, yet his role was most important.

Draco was nearly directly below Harry, his striking blond hair flowing past his ears. A certain rage built up in Harry as he continued his search for the golden snitch.

Below, he heard faint boos from the Gryffindor side of the field. Slytherin had scored. I'd better find that snitch, thought Harry. He glanced around him and saw something catch the sunlight in the corner of his eye. The snitch! He zoomed forward towards it, reaching out his hand to grab it, when--

Something had hit him on his left side. Malfoy. He had found Harry and the snitch. Once Harry regained balance, he swerved over to return Malfoy's oh-so-generous welcome. Draco swerved to the left to avoid impact and lost speed in the process. Harry saw this as an opportunity to grab the snitch.

Draco's eyes widened, then narrowed as a smirk came across his face. "Potter!" He yelled in front of him. "If you let me have the snitch, I'll give you a blow job!"

Harry stopped cold. He forgot about the snitch and tried to warp his mind around what Draco had just said.

Draco flew forward as fast as he could and grabbed the snitch. Zooming down to the field, he looked back for a moment and laughed. "Yeah right, Potter!"

Harry looked down. Did he say what I think he said? He thought to himself. I can't believe...

Cheering erupted once again from the crowd--as did booing. Gryffindor lost all chances of winning the Quidditch cup because Harry fell for a trick that none other than Malfoy could have pulled off. Had anyone else said that, Harry would have scoffed; most people knew he was gay, and most everyone was okay with that after Voldemort was killed. A lot of people probably would have made that snide remark to piss Harry off during a quidditch game, but the way Draco said "I'll give you a blow job" shocked Harry to no end, so much so that he'd forgotten that he'd lost the game for a few moments.

When the cheering registered in his ears, he punched the air and slowly flew down to the ground to meet his team. "It's alrigh' 'Arry," the goalkeeper said. "Couln' help ih."

Harry sighed. If Draco Malfoy had beaten him without what he said, he'd have naturally been pissed. At this point, he was downright furious; he wanted to kill Draco Malfoy now more than ever.

He also wanted Malfoy to blow him.

That luscious golden hair; those piercing grey eyes; That hot arse; that toned chest (yes, Harry had seen him with his robes off before; a bunch of seventh years took a trip to the beach somewhere in the Bahamas and Draco was hotter than ever, wearing nothing but his swim trunks).

Yes, Harry wanted to take Draco's bare arse, take it and fuck his brains out.

Nonetheless, he wanted to kill him.

"He said WHAT?!" Hermione asked, incredulous. Ron was next to her laughing.

"Hermione, keep your voice down," Harry warned. Ron continued snickering.

"Blimey, 'Arry, he offered ta give you a blow job if you let 'im win, an' you let 'im? Bloody 'ell," he laughed again.

"It's not like I wanted one from him!" Harry answered, more trying to convince himself. "He just shocked me, Ron. Bloody bastard..."

"Harry," Hermione butted in. "You can't let him get to you. That's all he was trying to do; and now that he has, he won't just stop at that. Please Harry, promise me you won't let this escalate," she pleaded.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated. "I want to punch his smug little face in, but I'll resist for as long as my mind will allow me."

"Harry!"

"Okay, okay! But still, I dunno how long I will be able to last like this," Harry admitted. "And his temper's as short as mine is, Hermione. You might have to get your boyfriend to hold me back," he laughed.

Hermione put a hand on Ron's knee. "If he's not so scared that he runs away," she laughed right back. Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he huffed.

It had been a week and a half since the incident occurred. Fellow Gryffindors tried to console him over losing their chances of winning the Quidditch Cup, but none so far prevailed. Harry was still pissed at Draco for his conniving ways of getting what he wanted.

Draco taunted Harry in the hallways. Every time Harry wanted to punch his smug little face in, as he put it, he always heard Hermione's voice in his head telling him not to. This would just piss him off even more as he warily walked away from the demon.

And Draco would always make it worse by high-fiving his friends when Harry walked away, as if he'd won the battle. Both knew if they were to get in a fight, magical or physical, Harry would win easily; but it was Hermione that kept this at bay, keeping Harry from getting in trouble but instead allotting him to ridicule.

This day was different.

"Oh, lookie lookie, the boy who lived and defeated Voldemort. My savior!" he batted his eyes at Harry. "Do you find me attractive, Potter? Do you!" Harry cupped his fists, realizing then that his pants were bulging. He prayed that Draco would not notice. "You know, he DID live in that little cupboard for eleven years, but maybe we should just call it a closet. Nobody wanted him to come out of it, after all." He started prancing around the hall as all the Slytherins began to laugh; the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, however, were not amused.

Draco walked into Harry's face. "You should have stayed in that closet where you belong," he seethed. Suddenly, Harry looked over to his right to see Hermione holding her school books and Ron standing next to her. Of all people, Hermione had a look on her face that threw Harry over the edge: punch him in the face, she seemed to say.

Harry obliged to this non-verbal request. Harry threw his right hand back behind his shoulder and thrusted forward into Draco's nose. He screeched in pain as the Gryffindors in the hallway cheered and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws laughed at him in pain on the floor. "What did you say, Malfoy?!" Harry screeched, ensuing more cheers and laughter. He pounced on Draco on the floor and they started rolling around on the floor, throwing punches and kicks at each other.

Harry gained control on top and was about to throw another punch when Professor Mcgonagall grabbed them both and pulled them away from each other. Harry had a bruise on his head and his lip was bleeding, while Draco's nose was broken and bruises appeared all over the place.

"Both of you will stop-this-this-instant!" the Professor said, enunciating each word individually. "You will be escorted separately to the hospital and will both receive detention!" Harry and Draco protested but their efforts were futile. "That is all there is to see, go back to your dormitories!" Professor Mcgonagall answered to the faces of the students that had been watching the fight. "Now!" she yelled and students walked hesitantly back to their rooms.

"Both of you will remain in this room cleaning the gum off of all of these desks," Professor Mcgonogall told them as the two boys took out their wands. She snatched them quickly from their hands. "_Manually,_" she seethed. "And I do _not _want to see an injured boy in this room when I come back in one hour!" she finished, walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

"This is all _your _fault, Potter!" Draco grunted. "If you hadn't started that fight in the hallway--"

"And if _you _hadn't made fun of me before I punched you!" Harry spat back. "You are such an infuriating little prick!" He finished.

"You fuck!" Draco roared. He pushed Harry against the wall behind him, pinning him down. "I swear, _Potter,_" he seethed, "you think you're some sort of God. Well I've got news for you, you _prick, _you're not. You got lucky every time you did _anything. _And I'm tired of seeing your fucking proud little--"

Harry didn't know why he did it, but suddenly he found his lips crashing against Draco's. Draco resisted, but Harry pushed him back off of him, then grabbed him and pinned him to the wall he had just been pinned to. Draco gasped, and Harry took this opportunity to shove his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco stopped resisting and melted into the kiss, their tongues swirling, exploring each other's throats as the kiss became more and more passionate.

Harry finally pulled away and smiled devishly at Draco. "So, Malfoy, what was that about _me _being gay?" he asked. Draco smirked and pushed Harry onto one of the desks behind them.

"Let me get one thing straight, Potter," he answered. "One thing you should know about me, the only thing I'll _ever _want you to know about me, is that I always have control. _Always._" He crashed down onto Harry and continued their passionate kiss. After a few minutes Draco removed himself from the kiss only to remove his own shirt and Harry's. He began licking down Harry's neck, leaving patches of red down his chest, to his stomach, until he arrived at his trousers. He unbuckled them and pulled them down, as well as his boxers.

He continued to remove his own trousers as well. Both boys were buldging, begging to be released. Draco looked at Harry and frowned. "Do you have any lube?" he asked.

Harry realized where he was going with this. "We don't have our wands," he realized quickly. "No, I don't."

"This may hurt...a lot," Draco answered.

Harry laughed nervously. "Fuck, Malfoy, it's not like I'm a virgin. Just _do _it," he started to beg.

"Fuck, Harry, beg me again," Draco responded.

"Please, _Draco,_" Harry begged, responding to Draco using Harry's first name. "I need you _inside _of me..."

Draco had to hold his breath to keep from coming right then. He pulled Harry towards him and stuck his right index finger into Harry's tight hole. He flexed it in as Harry gasped, his muscles contracting over Draco's finger. Draco introduced his middle finger and scissored Harry, stretching him around. He pushed his fingers all the way in, inducing a gasp from Harry. Draco decided he was ready and removed his fingers to put his errected cock in their place.

He readied his head and pushed in slightly, testing Harry's reaction. "You okay?" he asked him.

"Fuck, Malfoy, just _do _it! How many times-_oh!_" Draco pushed his dick into Harry until he was entirely inside. Harry felt pleasure and pain as Draco slowly pulled out and pushed back in, making sure Harry was properly stretched or he could hurt himself.

"Faster!" Harry demanded of Draco. Draco pulled out and pushed in harder, trying to keep himself from coming; as much as he hated to admit it, he was enjoying this more than he had enjoyed it with anyone else, male or female. Harry grabbed the back of Draco's head and pulled him into a kiss as Draco began to pump faster and faster, pounding into Harry's body.

"Draco, I'm...fuck..." Draco felt Harry's body clenching and knew what was going to happen. Harry was sent over the edge as stars danced in his head. Waves of his orgasm splashed over him, one by one, as he thrusted his pelvis upwards to meet Draco, coming over himself and his lover. Draco couldn't hold himself anymore and exploded into Harry's body, orgasming harder than he'd ever done before.

After it was over, Draco collapsed onto Harry, out of breath, still inside him. After a few minutes of silence, Harry spoke. "That was-"

"I know," Draco interjected, agreeing. He got up and out of Harry, looking around the room and finding a small towel to clean himself off with. When he was finished with it, he gave it to Harry.

Harry cleaned up then hesitantly putting his clothes on. He didn't want that moment to end, for he wasn't sure if it would ever happen again.

"Oh shit," Draco said, hearing footsteps from outside. Harry's eyes widened, looking at Draco and himself. Their hair was a mess, both of them sweating; it was very clear what they had just done.

Professor Mcgonagall entered the room and looked between the both of them. She gasped. "Have you two...been...in a fight?!" She exploded.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Draco was quicker. "Yes, professor. I hate this man and he should die."

"In that case, Mr. Malfoy, you will be meeting him again _next _Saturday for detention, won't you? You two will remain in detention until you learn to get along." Harry looked at Draco; Draco just shrugged.

Professor Mcgonagall left the room, leaving the door open for the two boys to leave as well. Draco looked at Harry and smirked. "Another detention with _you, _Potter? I'd rather fuck my _worst enemy,_" he spat.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Harry laughed and left, Draco leaving only a moment later.

It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
